


Seeing Red

by Roxfreeze



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dubious Consent, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxfreeze/pseuds/Roxfreeze
Summary: 時間在五代正劇後約一年，維吉爾幫準備回Fortuna探視的尼祿打包行李，卻忘了自己的生理變化即將來臨。在這樣的情況下，果不其然讓某人吃了飛醋。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 41





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PY](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PY).



> 寫給PY大大的短篇糧食。只是想要和兒子好好相處一下，維吉爾卻因此忽略生理變化，結果讓某人吃飛醋的不幸始末。  
> 5代劇情後雙子回歸人界、DV交往前提PWP。半強迫注意。

※※※

機油、螺絲、琳瑯滿目的小工具包，維吉爾將它們一一收好放進更大的黑殼工具箱裡。時光倒退個十來年，那時候的他可不會想到，向來討厭人類科技的藍衣半魔有天會樂意與這些玩意為伍。「這就是全部了嗎？」他往身旁看去，只能勉強瞥見在大包小包間蠕動的毛絨絨腦袋。沒有回應，但從大略是肩膀的位置伸出隻半透明藍色光翼，倉促地朝他比去一個拇指──但丁的作風。維吉爾暗自這麼想著，忍不住莞爾。  
即使對半魔而言，整理這些器具依舊是很大的工作量。因此父子倆現在都脫去了外衣，分別展示底下的深紅毛衣與寶藍色背心。尼祿好不容易從那堆行李裡抽出身來，與在大廳沙發上小憩的父親對視：「等妮可的車來，我能自己把它們搬上去。但我有另一件事情要拜託你，維吉爾──不，兩件。」青年習慣性地抱起手，又一個跟但丁相仿的小動作：「首先，照顧好那個老屁股，別打死他。再來，不要把這裡給拆掉；在你們又為 **一顆** 布丁打架前，拜託想想我們三個工作了多久才把水電瓦斯全部付完。」

「小子，拜託對你爸有點信心好嗎？」聞言兩人往樓上看去，恰巧與僅著長褲的但丁打了個照面。不知為何，維吉爾總覺得這句話帶著點對抗尼祿的味道，然而他無法想像向來寵溺尼祿的攣生兄弟會忽然對那孩子起敵意。就算不知道他們在Fortuna的往事，光在Qliphoth頂端那一拳就讓維吉爾肯定但丁對尼祿是多麼百般容忍。「唯一一個曾把這兒拆個精光的人是我，再說把帳單全付完也不過用了一禮拜──」  
情況發展至此，維吉爾認為在尼祿背上隱約閃現的天青色魔爪絕對不是他的幻覺，因而開口遏止但丁繼續挑釁。「我知道了，尼祿。」他的孩子瞪大眼，似乎有些不可置信；但丁的表情則很複雜，不過維吉爾沒仔細去分析。「你可以放心回去，我會處理好那個蠢蛋。」

維吉爾沒有預料到的是，尼祿竟然靠上來親吻他的臉頰。儘管知道人類社會有這種禮儀存在，他仍然不自覺地緊繃了一下。「我下周就回來，有什麼大案子可要留一份給我──在Fortuna就是這點不好，連讓我伸伸腿的空間都沒有。」青年扯著紅潤的嘴唇，朝他露出一個笑容。「時間差不多了，你們自己保重，記得別讓但丁挑食。」維吉爾朝他點點頭，尼祿穿回外套、回頭朝室內投去最後一眼，最終帶著行李、無視但丁抗議的喊聲融入夜色。維吉爾默默地將大門關上，忽然意識到腹部仍舊緊繃得厲害，並沒有因尼祿離開而消失。更糟的是，但丁不知何時移動到他身後，伴侶相仿的靈魂氣味頓時充斥他鼻腔。

維吉爾對這種感覺再熟悉不過：他發情了。然而恍然大悟後他竟然繼續悠哉，要不是身後那雙手把他往後扯的力道令人發疼，維吉爾還不會後知後覺地緊張。「別怕，」但丁的聲音聽起來溫柔得像一座火山在雪原裡打盹：「我不會把你撕碎，誰都知道那小子只是往你臉頰上親一口而已。」  
的確，如果換作別的惡魔，有可能會在盛怒之下攻擊伴侶；更何況惡魔與人類正好相反，血緣愈近的親屬愈適合交配，因此剛剛尼祿與維吉爾之間無傷大雅的交流，在但丁眼裡看來反而如臨大敵。藍衣半魔幾乎能想像他後腦杓正傳來駭人的咆哮，要求人性的那部分奪回主控權，哪怕強佔甚至傷害也在所不惜。背心已經被解開，若此時有任何人打開大門就能將但丁邊嚙咬著他的肩膀，另一隻手毫不遲疑地滑進長褲作亂，以及維吉爾枕著他的肩膀拉長頸子、既痛苦又享受的姿態盡收眼底。這念頭讓維吉爾突然慌亂起來：假若尼祿突然折返，目睹自己在但丁手上因發情一蹋糊塗的模樣，那好不容易跟這小子建立起來的薄弱信任就──他僅存的理智想到這裡，忽然那張在肩頸間流連的嘴印上他發紅的耳垂，驚得維吉爾發出一聲嗚咽；那聲音乍聽之下雖然驚恐，卻又甜膩得像是他早已經被按在誰胯上侵犯到忘我。很不巧地，但丁太了解他發情是什麼樣子。「如果你幫我把這雙礙事的靴子剝了，我們會有一點時間可以上樓。」那聲音在他耳際蠱惑道。

條件開得非常寬宏大量，但丁的用意卻只是要讓他更加飢渴難耐。起先是摟著維吉爾坐在沙發上讓他把膝蓋抬起來解，然而左腳還沒解套，藍衣半魔的褲子就已落到大腿附近，露出修長的雙腿與底下一片黏糊的私處；接著他氣急敗壞地側身背過頭不肯讓攣生兄弟得逞，結果卻將赤裸的臀部獻給對方玩弄，終於等他解開右腳最後一個暗扣時但丁已經掰開他的臀，用青筋怒張的大傢伙急不可耐地磨蹭。「維吉爾，」他激動得連聲音都帶有惡魔獨具的扭曲頻率：「你跟那小子坐在一塊時，就像這樣流個不停嗎？」  
「我才沒有！」他抗議道，卻感覺腰後的壓迫感增強了些，而他還沒脫下靴子，於是耐著怒意垂下眼、低喘著勉強回答：「我沒注意，根本就忘記了這件事。」趁但丁消化他字句的瞬間，他趕緊將身上最後一點遮擋扯去，調整姿勢趴在沙發上，下巴枕著沙發皮質的扶手。以往他會這樣側臥著讓但丁把他打橫抱起，直到關起臥室門才真正開始充滿獸慾的交歡。  
等他清醒之後回想起這一切，驀然驚覺自己的行為與將毛剃光好讓掠食者吞吃的羊沒有差別，因為他的血親根本就沒有被引開注意力，而是也在等待著他袒露身體以供自己享用。不過此時的維吉爾還不知道，只認為工作已經完成，於是在但丁掌握中展現他精瘦的身體能如何輕鬆地扭轉半圈、用眼角去和他對視：「你的要求已經達成了，現在可以上──」

這次他的話又被打斷：維吉爾在身下傳來的劇烈快感中高聲嘶嚎，人類的那部分控訴著褻狎、惡魔的那部分為交媾即將到來而喜悅。但丁藉著他翻過身時勾住自己脖頸的手臂當支點，一瞬間將他的膝窩撈起，前端藉著發情的分泌不偏不倚抵住他發燙的括約肌。光是淺淺刺激就讓那裏開始收縮，大有要藉此將但丁給吮進裡面的意思。始作俑者無視胞兄投來銳利的瞪視，露齒而笑：「你自己說現在可以上的。還是……」他湊近了一點，讓維吉爾看清他眼裡熅熅炙燒的火星：「……你打算光著身體出去找那小子解決？」

藍衣半魔簡直快氣得暈過去，都已經做到這個節骨眼上他老弟竟然還能找理由吃飛醋。另一方面，他確實也想要解決下腹部緊縮的窘境，於是咬著下唇輕啐一聲表達不屑後，把胞弟的另一隻手也拉到他腰際。「要做就快做，別拖拖拉拉的。」  
他的笨弟弟其他指令聽不懂，唯獨對這件事情理解得特別快。被直接進入到底的激烈觸感讓維吉爾渾身一顫，脊椎附近一抹銀灰色若隱若現；但丁對他的身體太過了解，這點蛛絲馬跡自然逃不過他的眼睛，於是剛開始便找準敏感處惡狠狠地往內頂。隨著一聲拔高的歡快呻吟，他的胞兄絞緊他僭越的性器，魔人獨有的尾巴倒是如願以償登現在兩人眼前、尾端愉悅地蜷曲起來一抖一抖。「但丁，你這……」維吉爾似乎是想罵人，不過聲音到了喉嚨口又被攣生兄弟忽然改變的姿勢給堵回去。但丁架起他的雙腿扛到腰間，不費吹灰之力便站起身往樓上走。「你做什麼！」儘管被頂得一顛一跛，維吉爾依舊從不間斷湧上脊椎的快感中抽出理智來質問。  
「上樓啊，剛剛說好的。」他的胞弟雙眼頗為無辜，甚至露出個諂媚的笑，活像要乖乖認錯而非把他幹得雙腿都合不攏：「在樓下你都不肯大聲叫出來，而且拼命夾緊，怎麼可能好好做？」  
「那是你──」維吉爾眼看到房門口還有點距離，認為自己終於有了回嘴的空間，卻感覺下身傳來異樣。往下看去，他眼睜睜看著但丁掐緊他的腰、將能滿足他的勃起給完全抽離，無論他怎麼樣收緊都留不住。「回來！」他氣急敗壞地命令道，卻被胞弟忽略，只能聽見房門打開、自己被扔到床上的動靜。維吉爾渾身已經因在發情時和伴侶交配又濕又黏，根本沒法動彈，只能半趴著瞪視身後的但丁。他的攣生兄弟則輕鬆寫意地往床上爬，十指掐緊維吉爾的臀讓他像隻野獸般抬起腰：「準備好了嗎，維吉？」  
如果是平常，這不知好歹的臭崽子早就被十幾把幻影劍釘在牆上動彈不得，但今天這一陣折騰讓維吉爾難受得要命，只想快點獲得滿足。於是作為回答，他的尾巴討好似地纏上但丁手腕，服貼著輕輕磨蹭。終於，他感覺到但丁將腰往後撤，那傢伙要開始動之前的習慣動作。  
第一波電流竄過他下半身的感覺神經時他就受不了了，無論怎麼樣用手掌壓著自己的嘴都無法遏止聲音從中洩漏出來，夾雜著呻吟、嗚咽偶爾還有頂對了位置而差點出口的丟人讚許。更讓他紅透了耳朵的莫過於這些都無法蓋過但丁的陰莖在他體內抽送發出的黏膩拍打聲，使他在享受的同時又被羞恥心更進一步挾持，使他的精神更加衰弱而不堪一擊。

維吉爾高潮得比以往每一次都還要更快，碰觸他自己的念頭甚至從頭到尾都沒成形過；而他似乎夾得有些太緊，因為但丁忽然悶哼，隨即停下動作緊緊抵著他們的交合處，不讓精液漏出半點。  
過了個把分鐘，維吉爾的臀部終於落在床上，但丁抽來幾張面紙擦拭他臉頰及額頭的汗珠。「真沒想到你會對那男孩發火。」維吉爾有些埋怨地嘟噥。惡魔發情是一回事，但一年前當他做出分離自我的錯誤決策時，若沒有尼祿出面救場，他可不敢想局勢會如何演變。但丁在他身邊半垂下眼帘，終於坦白道歉了一次：「等他回來，咱們去吃義大利麵。我請客。」  
「那現在呢？」情熱暫時解決之後，冬天的寒意又開始侵襲兩名半魔，維吉爾眼明手快替兩人拉上毯子。他的胞弟撐著頭思考了一會，邊用手指和他的尾巴打架，終於眼睛一亮、似乎想出了還不錯的提論：「樓下有熱可可，不如我下去把東西收拾乾淨，你在這裡等我，如何？」

END  


**Author's Note:**

> 希望各位還喜歡，有一陣子沒有寫雙子文了，這是我希望在5結束之後看到他們度過的快樂日常（？）


End file.
